


Jõtaider Gaiden: Enriched by Tropica

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, TF, Transformation, Tribal TF, Tribalization, mental changes, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Agatha decides to take a trip to the tropics, coming back better than ever and with a brand new name. One for her friends, nay, subjects to worship.
Series: Jõtaider [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379
Comments: 2





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Enriched by Tropica

Summer was fast approaching. Many students, who had finished their exams, were gearing up for a long vacation full of fun and games. Especially the ones that attended Mimoto Highschool, after everything that the various students had been forced to endure thanks to the monsters that had been causing trouble throughout the city. Now, they could take a break, maybe avoid getting transformed further, and just have a good time in general.

Of course, some people were more than happy to rub things in. Like the young Agatha Anemone, who was busy pushing a fat stack of cash into the face of a certain sandy blonde.

“You see these, Fushimi?” The twin-tailed and stout-looking young lady asked a rhetorical question, which of course was answered by the smaller girl nodding like a dope. “Of course you do. This is just a small part of my fortune, you know, the thing you don’t have. Don’t you ever wish you could have this much money? I’m sure you’d be much better off if you actually had a bit of skill or smarts in that brain of yours, instead of just daydreaming away or excusing yourself in the middle of class. You could be more like that dreamy Mimoto, you know? Helping people, instead of being a nuisance who-”

As poor Mikai listened on and on to the endless prattle from her larger-bodied friend, their mutual black-haired friend cleared her throat to cut it short. “Agatha, maybe you should tone it down a little. Mikai’s not that stupid, you know that. And not everyone can be like Mimoto either. They’re amazing, and Miss Hiro’s not a slouch either.” The gentle-hearted Yumeko spoke up for her friend, causing the taller blonde to pout and cross her arms.

“Eheh, you don’t need to defend me, Yumeko. She’s just getting her steam out, she did that when we helped the other transfer student a few weeks back.” Mikai smiled, carefully snatching the stack of cash from the blonde’s hand. “This really is a lot of money though, Agatha. What are you going to use it all on? I don’t think I’ve seen so much money in one spot, much less held together by a flimsy rubber string.” 

Agatha twitched as she snatched the wad back from the shorter student, whacking her across the head with it. “Don’t you dare take things without permission, Fushimi!” The poor young lady was completely red in the face, but she managed to compose herself after a deep breath. “Well, since you’re curious… I’m going to Tropica over the summer, alone! That’s why I have this!” She emphasized her words by shaking the wad, grinning smugly in the process. “With this much money, I can buy the best jet in the entire area which means I can be back home right before school starts. I can stay on vacation for as long as I want, much longer than a commoner like you!”

“Agatha, you’re blowing things out of proportion again. I know you like showboating, but…” Yumeko rubbed a little at her forehead, sighing loudly. “You know what, never mind. I can’t get through to you on a good day. You just keep on doing what you do, okay?” She forced a smile before getting up from her seat, turning her gaze slightly towards her sandy blonde friend with a sliver of concern in her eye. “Don’t let her bully you too much, okay Mikai? Just come find me if she starts wrestling to the ground like a boar, I’ll tug her off.”

Mikai laughed and the larger girl fumed in response as their more normal friend left them behind. “So, Tropica, huh? Never heard of it, what’s so special about the place?” She asked her larger friend, who just sat down and steamed away after having been told off like that. “Come on, Agatha. What’s it like? Tell me!”

“If you shut up, I’ll talk.” Agatha glared into the smaller girl’s eyes, prompting the latter to shut up and nod. “At least you listen to me, you’re good for something after all.” She cleared her throat before yanking a brochure out of her pocket, spreading it out on the table the two were sitting at so they both had a better overview.

It was a map of the entire area, the tropical sea-side country known simply as Tropica. “Word around High society is that it’s got so much spooky mumbo jumbo that can guarantee that you end up as beautiful as the moon, and I want to get in on that action. Whether it’s true or not, it sounds fantastic!” The plumper girl’s eyes glinted as she pulled out a pencil from her secret pocket and circled an area around a volcano. “And, if that wasn’t enough, the Tribals around the place are known to be super generous and welcoming. If I’m lucky, I can scam a bunch of them out of their treasured valuables and get even richer, it’s the perfect plan!”

“That sounds like a great place to visit, Agatha. Just don’t actually steal from people, you’d get in trouble with Mr. Maki and the police if you did.” Mikai listened to every word she said with wide eyes, giggling just a little. “I can’t even imagine you in those stripes, they’d have to make an entirely new outfit just for you, since it wouldn’t fit your size or your style.”

Agatha fumed just a little more as she rolled up the map, whacking her pleasant friend across the head. “You just keep teasing me about my size. When I come back, I’ll be the epitome of beauty. And if that means I’ll keep this size, that’s just how it’ll be!” The bigger girl pounded her chest with pride before clearing her throat. “...So where are you gonna be staying, Fushimi?” Her voice turned hushed for just a second, her eyes narrowing as she seemed to drop an act.

“Just at home. Mom’s still recovering from that incident she had where Mimoto had to save her, so… Yeah. It’s a little difficult, but I’m doing what I can to help her. It’s the least I can do to repay her for being so patient with me.” The sandy blonde turned a little somber, sighing. “Thanks for asking, Agatha. Can you promise to meet up with me here, when you come back? I’ll get here as soon as possible, I really wanna see if you’ve gotten something cool from Tropica.”

Her bully of a friend nodded and patted her on the back before getting up, planning to head off to her plane immediately. Little did she, Mikai or Yumeko know, but the next time the three of them would be together, things would be quite different…

\---

Summer had come and gone. The kids that were eager to relax during vacation were now dragging their tired selves back to school whether they wanted or not. They all had a duty to get smart and get ready for their adult lives, so gathering in school a few days before the doors properly opened so they were ready again came naturally.

At least, that’s what Yumeko had done. She was sitting around in the Mimoto Highschool cafeteria, sipping an iced coffee as she read through the material for the first month of studying. The studious young lady was doing this specifically so that she wouldn’t have any issues, and if anybody else asked for help she was ready to offer it. Especially if it happened to be a certain sandy blonde.

What she didn’t expect were the sounds of heels clicking against the ground, and a certain pair of thick arms wrapping around her chest. “Yumekooooo, you big ol’ nerd! Why’re you here so early? Gosh, you’re such a buzzkill!” The voice sounded ever familiar, yet the black-haired girl couldn’t put her finger on why.

Once she looked over her shoulder and saw a face that looked eerily familiar, she felt a shiver run down her spine. “...Agatha? Is that you? Why’re you… How’d you... Wait, why’re you insulting me over being here so early when you’re clearly here too?” It took but a few seconds for her to realize that her larger friend was being hypocritical yet again, just as she always had been.

The main difference now, was how Agatha looked compared to how she did before she went on vacation. While she was still quite the hefty young woman, her overall look had changed dramatically to the point that the only characteristic besides her weight were those two oversized twintails of hers. Otherwise, she looked like a completely different girl entirely. 

Instead of her skin being a tender beige color, it had taken on a much browner and darker shade. Upon closer inspection, it almost seemed a little muddy, like the stuff had been smeared on her before it became a part of her skin. That brown was then contrasted by a generous amount of white slowly being stroked alongside her limbs, with several intricate patterns drawn on the white to make it stand out further. From what the studious girl could tell, they were traditional tribal tattoos that were native to Tropico. Not to mention that they looked a little smudged here and there, indicating that she had been like this for quite some time. All capped off by the womb-like tattoo that was engraved on her pale-painted belly, a symbol of fertility that only the most important women to a tribe were decorated with.

Yumeko looked up at her friend’s face, and besides that ever-present grin that seemed less smug than usual, her head looked like it had been caked in just as many tattoos as her body had been. As she blinked a few times to ensure she wasn’t seeing things, she could notice the tattoos forming the shape of a human skull, making her look vaguely intimidating with how the ghastly whites contrasted her warm brown and tender skin. All of that was topped off with her massive usually-blonde twintails being recolored into a mixture of white and black that spiraled down to her thigh, complimenting her recolored skin with both of its hues.

The normal girl shivered a little as she got up, stepping a bit away from her friend as she kept taking it all in. The more she looked at her, the more she noticed the little details. Not only did Agatha have a gold ring piercing the bridge between her nostrils, but she was also wearing an array of piercings alongside the side of her ears that complimented the chain of jewelry that was tenderly tugging at both of her nipples which were on full display. Her fingers were adorned with rings that came in so many different varieties that she could hardly tell them all apart, and as she looked down beyond the fertile tattoo, she swore she could see a tiny stud clipped onto her clit. She had been decorated by whoever she had spent time with, that much was certain…

“You look super shocked, Yumeko. What’s the matter, never thought I could look this beautiful?” The tribalized plump beauty laughed a little to herself as she strolled closer, rubbing at her arms as she sighed. “I’m so sad I had to go so early, when the entire village treated me like a goddess. But, y’know, life calls and all that junk.” She was still acting a little like herself, that trademark arrogance was still there after all, but she seemed off regardless.

Yumeko took a deep breath as she tried to keep her distance from the bejeweled brown beauty, sweating more than a little as she kept staring. She couldn’t peel her eyes away for some strange reason. “Just what happened down there, Agatha? You’d never show yourself off like this, I… I’m just shocked, really. Maybe you can tell me from over there, before you accidently touch me and infect me with something.” She paused, before shaking her head. “Sorry, just nerves. You know how I nearly got turned that one time, I… I’d rather not get into a situation where I could avoid it, sorry.”

“Oh, quit being a big crybaby, Yumeko. I just got treated great by the villagers, they showed me how to really become a part of their culture, I got all these sweet decorations…” Agatha prattled on for a moment before licking her lips, squeezing her thighs as a little juice ran down her leg. “Showed me how a woman was supposed to feel, all of that wonderful stuff. In fact…” An erotic blush covered her cheeks as she rubbed away at the mark right above her crotch, which seemed to glow as she touched it. “They blessed me and gave me something I’ll cherish forever. You’ll see it in a couple of months, I’m sure.”

The black-haired girl twitched a little. “You… You’ve definitely been…” She muttered, before taking a deep breath to try and compose herself. She shouldn’t be accusing her friend of something, it would be incredibly rude and it’s what led to somebody like Mumei-chan to turn into a monster. “Look, Agatha. You’re clearly suffering from something. Can’t we just go back to my place and have a chat, where I feel safe? I really don’t when you’re trying to come closer like this.”

“But I made a promise to Mikai, silly. She asked if we could meet here after I came home, and I was happy to show her everything.” The darker-skinned tribalized girl licked her lips as she approached, her body bouncing in all the right ways as the jewelry jiggled around. “In fact, hey! Mikai! Come show Yumeko how you’ve gotten in touch with your inner tribal!”

Yumeko could feel her heart sinking as the larger girl cried out for the sandy blonde, who quickly jumped over the cafeteria counter. The black-haired girl didn’t even notice her when she was getting her coffee, and how could she when she had changed almost as much as the girl who had been on vacation?

Fushimi Mikai, the young heroine that had protected Mimoto, now looked like a more compact version of her larger friend. From the same kind of tattoos, to the same kind of skin tone and the very same skull tattoo on her face. The main difference laid in her hair, where she had traded her traditional sandy blonde color for a pure black that complimented the brown tones as well as the white paint. The only thing she was lacking was the same excessive kind of jewelry, but she still had the nose ring just to make her look foreign. And just like Agatha, she had that glowing fertility tattoo, because she had seemingly earned the position of a breeder in the larger girl’s eyes.

“M-Mikai?” Yumeko muttered, her fears now growing as the darker-skinned youth approached her. “Not you too, you look… you…”

The panicking girl’s words were stopped by a finger meeting her lips. “I look great, Yumeko. Especially after Agatha showed me how great it is to be a tribal breeder…” Mikai licked her lips as she pulled back, pushing a little down on her stomach to reveal a substantial amount of seed squirting out of her slit. “Having all of this in me… It feels…” Her eyes turned into hearts as her breath grew warmer, her inner lust having taken hold of her completely. “Wonderful…”

“You see, Yumeko? If even Mikai knows, you should too.” Agatha approached with her grin looking smug as ever, especially as she wrapped an arm around her smaller friend. “In fact, I think I’ll start a nice tribe, right here in Mimoto. And to make a tribe, I’m going to need as many breeders as I can. The Matriarch can’t exist without her loyal followers after all…”

The black-haired girl could feel her fear and her resistance leaving her body as she peered into the skull-faced matron’s eyes, not noticing anything off or odd about the presence she now commanded. Nor that she was likely going to end up just like them. She didn’t realize that maybe, just maybe, Agatha had been turned into a monster while she was on vacation and had been taken advantage of by tribals in the process, and now that she was on home turf she could spread her message as far as possible.

No, all that her mind could comprehend at this moment, was the need to serve her Matriarch, as her own eyes slowly turned into hearts…

\---

Some time passed since that day. School started right back up, and boys and girls returned to their usual routine. Most of them did, but not the three that had met up like that day many months ago. No, the three girls had something much more important on their minds.

Agatha swayed her hips from side to side as she walked down the streets of Mimoto, with her two servants along for the ride. They were nowhere near as fertile as her, but both of them were eager to listen and learn. Especially after she had taught them what it meant to breed. Mikai had accustomed to it all very quickly after she gave her a taste of one of the toys she had brought home with her…

Yumeko, on the other hand, was still struggling in a little way. That worry in her heart had caused her fertility mark to disappear moments after it had been applied, even after the two tribals had used their toys to screw her silly. Regardless, she was going to learn one way or another, since she was so great at learning. Even if her mind would resist, the body she had trained would serve her unquestionably.

The Matriarch licked her lips as the three of them approached a hapless looking youth with a bunch of books underneath his arm and a pair of big spectacles. A certain little boy that the three of them were quite familiar with, and somebody that had no way of getting away if confronted with all of them.

It was a cinch for the three of them to trap him against the wall, the three brown beauties causing his face to flare up with a bright shade of red as his pants grew tighter. He was at their mercy, and they weren’t about to give him any. Poor little Tsubasa was going to be their first victim, and the first man to join their tribe. The first of many.

The Matriarch had plans for Mimoto, a city that would serve as her village once she was done with it.


End file.
